


Let Me Count The Ways

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, ficlet based on a tumblr prompt, for kelseighanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom explains to his love why he stays with her.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Count The Ways

“Tom?” I asked, as I stared in the mirror at my less than flattering figure. 

“Yes, my darling?”

“Why…Why are you with me?” I asked, and he peeked around the doorframe. 

“What do you mean, ‘why am I with you?’” He asked, walking into the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck. 

“I mean, why are you with me when you could be with somebody better?” I was genuinely curious. Tom was a world famous actor, and I…I was just me. He could’ve been with anybody: an actress or a model, for example. Tom squeezed my waist and made a soothing little noise in my ear.

“I love you, darling. And if that’s not reason enough, then I’ll tell you every single reason why I’m with you. Okay?” He asked and I nodded my head. He pulled me over to the bed and sat, pulling me into his lap. “The very first day that I met you, I didn’t know it, but I fell in love with your smile. An infectious smile is a huge turn on. The way your beautiful, kissable lips turn upwards and reveal those pretty teeth…”

I blushed and couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on my lips. Tom tapped my nose and kissed me softly.

“Then there’s the little dimples that form in your cheeks when you smile really widely. You’re so damn cute! I love every inch of your body, but most of all, I love you and I’m with you, because you make me feel safe. You make me feel like I can be whoever I want to be with you, and that’s incredible. I’ve never felt that way around anybody else before,” Tom said, cupping my cheeks and looking into my eyes. “I love you and I’m with you because you are who you are. I love that you never change for anybody. I love that you’re so tolerant when I go off on a tangent.”

I started tearing up, and Tom kissed my cheeks.

“But most of all, I’m with you because you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. The moment you entered my life, I felt as if I was complete. I can’t bear to be away from you, and I dream of you every night. I love you, my darling.”

“I love you too,” I managed to murmur through my tears. I kissed Tom passionately, and he hugged me close. He soon lay down with me in his arms and started kissing every inch of my face and neck. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“I’m making love to you.”


End file.
